Kein Streit ohne Versöhnung
by LA Hope
Summary: Zwischen Jenny und Gibbs jagt ein Streit den nächsten, was den beiden aber eigentlich gar nicht passt... (Jibbs!)


Wütend stürmte Gibbs die Treppe hinauf zu Jen´s Büro. Wieso musste sie sich nur immer so aufspielen? Sie mischte sich dauernd in seine Ermittlungen ein, obwohl sie erst seit kurzem Direktorin war, doch das schlimmste war, dass sie ihn und seine Reaktion dann nichtmal verstand. Sie war lange genug Agentin gewesen, um das zu verstehen, doch offenbar hatte sie große Teile ihrer Erinnerungen gelöscht. So wie Paris. Sehnsüchtig dachte er zurück an die Zeit, in der er glücklich gewesen war. Das erste Mal nach Shannons Tod hatte er wieder jemanden wirklich geliebt. Doch eines Morgens war sie weg gewesen. Ohne Erklärung war sie einfach abgehauen. Dann hatte er sie endlich wieder gesehen. Der Schock den er bekommen hatte, als sie sich im MTAC zu ihm umgedreht hatte, war extrem gewesen. Er hatte einfach nicht damit gerechnet, sie jemals wieder zu sehen. Und das schon mal lange nicht als seine Chefin. Immer wieder hatte er versucht, sich ihr wieder anzunähern. Doch jedes Mal hatte sie geblockt, ihre Fassade gerichtet, ihn nicht an sich herangelassen.

Jenny sah überrascht auf, als ihre Tür mal wieder gegen die Wand knallte, und Gibbs schon wütend vor ihrem Schreibtisch stand.

"Jethro, was willst du? Und schließ doch bitte vorher die Tür." Ihre ruhige Art brachte ihn noch weiter auf die Palme, wen das überhaupt noch möglich war. Schnaubend schlug er die Tür ins Schloss und sah Jenny dann erneut wütend an.

"Wieso musst du dich andauernd in meine Ermittlungen einmischen?"

"Das ist mein gutes Recht, ich bin die Direktorin dieser Behörde!"

"Na und, das bedeutet nicht, dass du das auch tun musst!"

"Ich kann es aber, und deshalb mische ich mich ebenso in deine Ermittlungen ein, wie in die anderer Teams!" Langsam wurde ihre Stimme ungehaltener und sie funkelte Gibbs fast ebenso wütend an wie er sie.

"Mach doch lieber deinen Job, als mir auf die Nerven zu gehen!"

"Es ist mein Job, über die Ermittlungen meiner Behörde auf dem Laufenden zu sein, und außerdem halte ich dich nicht von deiner Arbeit ab, es ist nähmlich genau anders herum! Ich habe jetzt eine Videokonferenz mit LA, also mach du dich auch wieder an deine Arbeit, Jethro!"

Wütend verschwand er wieder und schlug die Tür erneut hinter sich zu, so dass Cynthia zusammenzuckte. Jenny legte ihren Kopf auf die Hände und seufzte. Sie war die ständigen Streitereien mit Gibbs satt, doch er provozierte sie jedes Mal aufs neue. Sie strich ihre Haare nach hinten und musste lächeln. Sofort waren ihre Gedanken wieder in Frankreich. In Marseille hatte alles angefangen, und zu gut erinnerte Jenny sich wieder an Gibbs´ Worte, als sie damals in dem Auto vor dem Versteck von Ari Haswari gesessen hatten. "Weißt du noch, die Aktion in Marseille? Es war August. Da saßen wir auf dem stickigen Dachboden, und fotografierten jeden, der an Bord des Libanesischen Trawlers ging. Und in der zweiten Nacht, da hatten wir zum ersten Mal..." "Stop, es reicht! Halt die Klappe.", hatte sie damals gesagt, und ihm den Mund zugehalten.

Ein leichtes Schmunzeln stahl sich erneut auf ihr Gesicht, als sie daran dachte, wie sie ihre Zeit damals in Frankreich rumgekriegt hatten. Wenn sie nicht grade eine wichtige Aufgabe gehabt hatten, hatte sie so wie so eine wesentlich bessere Aktivität gefunden...

"Director, die LA-Verbindung steht!" Cynthias Stimme riss Jenny aus ihren Gedanken, und sie beeilte sich, in den Videokonferenzraum zu kommen.

Am Abend arbeitete sie mal wieder bis in die Puppen, erst um halb elf klappte sie die letzte Akte zu, nahm ihren Mantel und ihre Tasche und verließ ihr Büro. Nachdenklich sah sie auf das Großraumbüro herunter, in dem Tagsüber ein ständiges Gewusel herrschte, Tastaturen gequält wurden, Kopierer ihrer Aufgabe nachgingen und Gibbs Kopfnüsse verteilte. Wo steckte er eigentlich? Normalerweise war Gibbs der letzte, der das Büro verließ, meist mit ihr zusammen. Heute war er offenbar früher gegangen, denn selbst an seinem Schreibtisch leuchtete kein Licht mehr.

Als sie zu Hause ankam, hängte sie ihren Mantel an die Garderobe, zog ihre Schuhe und Socken aus, stellte ihre Tasche daneben und ging dann in ihr Schlafzimmer, um sich gemütlichere Sachen anzuziehen. Dem warmen Juniwetter entsprechend trug sie nur eine kurze Sporthose und ein schwarzes Top, ihre zuvor hochgesteckten Haare geöffnet und durchgebürstet. Alles lief wie jeden Tag, sie ging ins Wohnzimmer, goss sich ein Glas Bourbon ein und setzte sich damit gemütlich auf die Couch. Die Fenster waren geöffnet und ließen die warme, aber dennoch klare Sommerluft herein.

Nachdenklich nippte Jenny an ihrem Glas und sah aus dem Fenster. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür, und riss Jen aus ihren Gedanken. Murrend stand sie auf, stellte das Glas ab und ging zur Tür, während sie sich fragte, wer zu Nacht schlafender Zeit noch bei ihr klingeln würde. Sie öffnete die Tür, und ihr erster Gedanke war: War ja klar, wer sonst?

"Hey Jethro, was machst du hier?"

"Ich, naja, ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen."

"Was?" Sie sah ihn entgeistert an. Hatte er grade wirklich gesagt, er wolle sich entschuldigen?

"Es tut mir leid, Jen." Okay, er hatte es wirklich gesagt.

"Willst du nicht erstmal reinkommen?"

Zu gern folgte er ihrer Einladung, und musterte sie unauffällig. Er hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr in so kurzen Klamotten gesehen, das letzte Mal war in Paris gewesen. Schweigend setzte er sich auf das Sofa, neben Jenny.

"Willst du was trinken?", versuchte sie das Schweigen zu brechen. Sein Nicken reichte ihr als Antwort, also holte sie noch ein zweites Glas und schüttete ihm ebenfalls etwas ein.

"Jen, es tut mir leid, wir streiten viel zu oft. Ich will mich eigentlich gar nicht streiten, schon mal lange nicht mit dir."

"Jethro, ich weiß. Denkst du, ich streite mich gern mit dir?"

"Nein, das denke ich allerdings nicht."

Erneut sahen sie sich schweigend an, und er verfing sich in ihren Augen. Sie wirkten wie zwei große, wertvolle Smaragde, und sie funkelten ebenso. Sie erwiederte seinen Blick, und das Eisblau seiner Augen faszinierte sie, wie damals in Marseille, und dann in Paris, einfach immer wenn sie ihn ansah.

"Woran denkst du, Jen?"

"Nichts."

"Frankreich, Paris?"

"Nein."

"Du musst deine Augen zumachen wenn du lügst, dein rechtes zuckt dann nähmlich." Sein freches Grinsen brachte sie dazu, ihn leicht in die Seite zu stoßen, doch dann schloss sie ihre Augen tatsächlich. Verwundert sah er sie an, doch dann überwand er sich und strich ihr vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Sie genoss seine sanfte Berührung, und seine Finger hinterließen ein leichtes Prickeln auf ihrer Haut. sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder, und sah sein Gesicht ganz nah vor ihrem. Ohne zu zögern überbrückte sie die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen und legte ihre Lippen auf seine.

Im ersten Augenblick war er überrascht, doch dann erwiederte er den Kuss. erneut strich er ihr über die Wange, dann wanderte seine Hand zu ihrem Haar. Er spürte, wie sie vorsichtig, fast ängstlich, mit ihrer Zunge über seine Lippen strich und um Einlass bat, den er ihr nur zu gern gewährte.

Ihre Hände wanderten über seinen Oberkörper, machten sich daran, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen. Sanft fuhr er mit seinen Fingern die Konturen ihres Körpers nach, und als sie das Hemd von seinen Schultern streifte, zog er ihr das Top übre den Kopf. Für Sekunden bewunderte er ihren makellosen Körper, dann lagen ihre Lippen schon wieder auf seinen. Ein leichtes Stöhnen entwich ihr, als er seine Finger über ihren Körper wandern ließ und beinahe zufällig ihre Brüste streifte.

Er drückte sie leicht nach hinten, doch sie ließ sich schon von selbst auf den Rücken fallen.


End file.
